Explanations
by StillThereForMe
Summary: You stole my world. So because of me, your world's gonna fall apart. But don't forget I didn't force you to do a thing. You can only possibly blame me for not stopping you, and that would just prove my whole point. Dark Tryan! SLASH. Complete
1. Explanations: Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or its characters, I'm just playing with them in ways Disney would never allow if I did own them.

Summary: You stole my world, so because of me, your world's gonna fall apart. But don't forget I didn't force you to do a goddamn thing.

Pairing: Very dark twisted Tryan for the majority of the fic, along with Troyella and very small hints of Rypay if you squint.

Warning: This fic is rated M for a reason. Slash pairing (that means homosexuality) and adult situations (nothing explicit I think, at least I've read worse on but I didn't want to risk losing my account with its first fic), and very evil Ryan torturing Troy for being bisexual though in love with Gabriella.

A/N: My sister requested a slash fic with my version of Ryan—which means bitchy, slutty, and slightly evil. I came up with three ideas, but she really wanted a Tryan. Unfortunately, I don't really see that pairing possible (blame the "You Are the Music in Me" music video! I didn't see any chemistry in Troyella until that stupid video!!!), but I tried to do my best with it and came up with this. I warn you again, Ryan is really evil in this fic, though not totally without reason. It's just people seem to always forget that "I'm proud to call you my sister" line (except Song Birdy!) which proves he is not totally innocent. Not to mention the fact that Ryan really wouldn't have been able to complain about losing his part to Troy like Sharpay could about Gabriella, since his sister had a major crush on Troy—so what happens to all that bottled up resentment? That's where this idea came from.

Dedication: My sister and 'Song Birdy', whose fic "Bite Your Tongue" helped inspire this Tryan fic (as it happened to be my sister's favorite Tryan fic and one of the most realistic Tryans I've read)!

* * *

**Explanations**

by: StillThereForMe

Chapter 1/3

* * *

Troy loved Gabriella. She was sweet and kind and always there for him no matter what. He loved spending time with her, seeing her warm smile whenever he gave her a surprise gift, watching the small blush spread along her face when he complimented her, and those quiet moments when they sat alone in their secret spot, her head resting on his shoulder, her soft black hair tickling his chin. He couldn't imagine life without her. 

So someone please explain why the hell he was locked inside the boy's dressing room frantically grinding Ryan Evans against a wall??

"You're thinking about her again." The blond boy half-groaned, eyes closed and cheeks flushed.

"I can't help it." Troy mumbled into the drama king's neck. It scared him when the other knew what he was thinking, which happened fairly often when they were like this.

Ryan's icy blue stare caught the playmaker's sight, forcing him to suddenly freeze. Gabriella's dark brown eyes always made Troy's heart speed up and butterflies flood his stomach. He'd smile like an idiot and follow her like a puppy. Ryan's however, just pierced right through him, made his heart stop, and his stomach drop. When Ryan stared directly at him, Troy couldn't move. They were much more frightening and threatening than he could ever remember Sharpay's being. Troy briefly wondered if that was part of the reason why Ryan was always looking at the floor or the back of his sister's head. Except of course, when the door was shut behind them.

Ryan rolled his eyes at Troy and sighed heavily, snapping Troy out of his thoughts.

"You think way too fucking much Bolton." The blond muttered before flipping their positions, slamming Troy's back to the wall, pushing up against the playmaker's body, to mash their mouths together.

Ryan kissed better than Gabriella. Troy knew it, Ryan knew it, and he couldn't believe after all the looks and smirks Ryan gave while passing by the two of them at her locker or the lunch table that Gabriella didn't know it. Hers were innocently small and often cut short by giggling or a nervous wide smile. Ryan's were passionately aggressive, and made no secret of how much else that mouth was capable of. Everything those lips and teeth and tongue did were obviously experienced and so well rehearsed it made Troy a panting mess in no time flat.

The basketball star let out a surprised low gasp as he felt Ryan's mouth move to nibble on his earlobe. Ryan was well aware of just how much Troy enjoyed that. He smirked widely and nibbled a little higher and a little harder, so Troy gasped a little louder. Gabriella, he was sure, had no idea how much Troy loved that.

Troy couldn't say for sure if the blond did anything else better than her, because the boy had done a lot more to him than Gabriella had. The couple hadn't done more than a small kiss here or there, and Troy was never motivated to push her for anything more than that. And, although he hated to admit it, Troy hadn't even _thought_ of Gabriella like that, late at night or in the shower, since he and Ryan had begun all of this.

"I shouldn't be doing this." Troy breathed as Ryan nibbled and licked at Troy's collarbone while unbuttoning the basketball star's shirt.

"What's that Goldenboy?" Ryan pushed the other's shirt off the bronzed shoulders and threw it onto the floor beside them.

"I'm cheating on Gabriella…" Troy whispered as if talking to himself as he stared at the clothing lumped on the floor.

"This again? You know, you really need to find something new to complain about." Ryan grabbed Troy's chin, forcing the jock to look at his face. "We been over this a thousand times Bolton: We're not dating, so you're not cheating." Ryan then smiled evilly, letting his free hand travel down Troy's now bare side. "You're just…exploring your potential." His fingers hooked around the edge of Troy's jeans. "Now shut up, and enjoy." Ryan caught Troy in another forceful kiss, tongue immediately shooting into the playmaker's mouth.

Troy _really_ hated how easily Ryan could play his body like an instrument.

"No." He pushed Ryan away from him, though still gripping the drama king's shoulders for support as he caught his breath. "No, I _know_ she'd consider this cheating."

"Can we _please_ not go through this again?"

"Ryan, I'm serious. I'm tired of feeling guilty whenever I'm around her. I don't want to do this anymore. I don't even know why I started in the first place." Troy stood up straight, and ran his hands through his dark brown hair.

"So he goes through it again." Ryan rolled his eyes and grabbed the nearest chair to slouch into.

"It's not fair to her. I shouldn't be doing this with you and then say I'm in love with her. It's wrong, it-it's not right. I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore." Troy explained, pacing in front of but never looking in Ryan's direction.

"So why are you giving me this corny over-dramatic monologue?" Ryan interrupted annoyed.

Troy once again froze and stared at the Drama King, who looked very regal lounged legs crossed in the black wheeled chair, tapping his fingers on the desk beside him. Troy in contrast, appeared quite disheveled, sweaty and confused, like he was lost. "What?'

"Do you really think I care about your sudden epiphany Troy?" Ryan stared Troy right in the eye with a judging look on his face. "If you honestly feel that way, the door is right over there. You're more than welcome to leave at any time. I don't care."

"Fine!" Troy spat with more confidence than he felt. He marched over to his shirt and snatched it off the floor.

Ryan didn't care about him like Gabriella did. He was pretty sure Ryan didn't even like him. He'd flat out told Troy that when this whole thing started.

* * *

A/N: Review please! Reviews make better fics! But no flaming "slash is gross" or anything because you were warned before you read. :P 

Part 2 is already written and typed and will be up soon, and Part 3 is 90 done (i wanted to post them all at once, but my little brother stepped on the cord of my laptop while i was typing, and I lost the very end of the story!!! I still have the handwritten version though, so it should all be up soon!


	2. Explanations: Part 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own HSM, I'm just playing with them in twisted ways that Disney wouldn't allow.

A/N: This chapter is almost all italics, because everything in italics is a flashback. Originally, this whole story was meant to be a one-shot, but when the story got to be over 10 pages, I figured nobody would want to read all of that in one sitting, so I broke it down into three parts. Thus, why you're reading practically an entire chapter in italics. To make it simple:

_Italics_Flashback

--Oh yes, this is the part of the story most obviously inspired by Song Birdy's "Bite Your Tongue", so giving credit where credit is due! Thanks to your story, I was able to finish my fic (read her story when I was stuck here, and that's where I got the idea). Now everyone go read it after you review this chapter:P

Thank you!

* * *

**Explanations**

By: StillThereForMe

Chapter 2/3

* * *

Ryan didn't care about him like Gabriella did. He was pretty sure Ryan didn't even like him. He'd flat out told Troy that when this whole thing started.

_It'd been the second or third week of rehearsals for __Twinkle Town__. The cast had been scheduled to work on one of the first big dance numbers of the show, but Ms. Darbus soon discovered that although Troy had a talent for singing and 'passable' acting skills (it wasn't too hard to 'act' like he was in love with his girlfriend at least), he needed a great deal of help when it came to dancing. She had barely begun teaching the choreography for the song, and Troy was already constantly tripping over his own feet or crashing into Gabriella and the surrounding extras. Although he kept apologizing and trying his absolute hardest to follow Ms. Darbus's directions, he was continuously forgetting his steps and moves. To make matters worse, everytime he tried to correct himself, he ended up ruining somebody else's routine. _

_Troy had previously thought that dancing would be the simplest Drama ability to pick up since it was physical and that's what he was most used to from Basketball. But he soon found out that a big difference between dancing and sports was the simple fact that, although sports had pre-game strategies, you could mostly make it up as you went along, but in dance it was _really_ important to stick as close to the choreographed routine as you could "until it became practically second nature." That made dancing more about memorizing, which made it more a mental ability, which may explain why Gabriella picked up dancing so easily and quickly. Needless to say, Troy didn't._

_Eventually, Ms. Darbus loudly declared Troy more of a detriment to what everyone else could possibly achieve in the group rehearsal than an asset, and so therefore would better serve himself and the show by instead meeting with Ryan (who was an extremely talented dancer whom had already picked up Troy's entire routine in the first fifteen minutes of rehearsal) for a personal one-on-one dance session after the group rehearsal was over. So Troy embarrassingly left the auditorium to wait in the gym shooting hoops for two hours. Gabriella stopped by after to __inform him that Ryan was waiting for him in the boy's dressing room now, and to reschedule their date which they had previously planned for after rehearsal._

_At the time, he'd been grateful that they weren't going to the restaurant—he hadn't planned on Gabriella looking like she did after the dance practice. With her dark black hair slightly messed, heat flushed cheeks, and out of breath from all the dancing, he definitely wouldn't have been able to concentrate on a simple conversation or even the food. At that moment, he wanted to skip his session with Ryan and pull Gabriella into a dark corner and kiss her until she forgot her name._

_Yet, Gabriella naive to his (what he thought at the time were) perverted thoughts informed him that since he was going to be hanging out with Ryan, she'd made plans with Sharpay to go out to the mall together. She excitedly told Troy that this was their opportunity to finally make friends with the Evans twins, so they should both make a real effort to be kind and get to know them, so auditions for the next musical would be less "dramatic." Gabriella found her accidental joke hilarious, but as she laughed Troy could only focus on how red Gabriella's tongue was and how much her chest bounced with each laugh—thoughts he was mentally slapping himself for having but thinking nonetheless. Sharpay arrived then, saving Troy from his hormonal torture (although the way she suggestively leaned against the gym's wall in those bright pink short-shorts that he didn't remember her wearing earlier really did nothing to calm down his body after Gabriella). _

_"Have fun with Ryan!" Gabriella had called to him as she skipped over to Sharpay and out of the gym—a terribly ironic line Troy realized thinking back._

_He'd purposely made his way slowly over to Ryan's dressing room, trying to clear his head of the less than pure thoughts he was having about his girlfriend. He shouldn't be thinking about rolling around in his bed with her—especially while in school! Sure, his thoughts weren't explicit or anything (the one time Chad had shown him a porn video from his dad's collection, Troy couldn't bring himself to sit through the whole thing and had to leave the room—which the guys had teased him about for a week after), but they were still embarrassing. Especially since he and Gabriella hadn't even discussed sex or anything yet! Not to mention it wouldn't be any easier to pick up his dance routine while thinking about…_that!

_This is where Troy's thoughts were when he opened the dressing room door and caught Ryan kneeling on the ground before Alan, whose pants were around his ankles._

_"Oh, shit Troy!" Alan's hands flew away from Ryan's head as he stepped away from the blond, only to trip and fall._

_"Troy…you're here."Ryan smiled nervously from his spot on the ground. "Well, this is awkward."_

_Alan quickly scrambled to stand, pull up his pants, and grab his script from the table (which he did all in amazing time). "Uh, see ya next rehearsal!" Allen mumbled as he dashed past Troy out the door._

_"Right…dance session with you. That's why I was staying late." Ryan thought aloud as he brought himself to his feet._

_"Yeah…" Troy nodded, still recovering from the unexpected sight earlier._

_"Sorry about that—I was waiting and kinda forgot you were coming when Alan came in and I got distracted…" Ryan rambled and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, before slapping himself in the forehead. "That was stupid; this shirt is dry clean only!" Ryan grabbed his black hat and frustratingly shoved it onto his head. "Should've used the towel…"_

_Troy laughed nervously, still trying to get the vision of Ryan and Alan _out_ of his head and failing. "Oh well…"_

_Ryan smiled and walked over to the stereo on the other side of the room. "To tell you the truth, I'm kinda surprised you're still here."_

_"I was uh…shooting hoops in the gym until Gabriella—"_

_"No, no!" Ryan laughed as he bent to plug in the CD player. "I mean after seeing me and Alan."_

_"Ohhh…" Troy rocked back and forth awkwardly, hands shoved in his pockets. "_That._"_

_"Yeah." Ryan stood and brushed imaginary dust off his pants. "Would've thought you'd run out of the building after seeing that." _

_"No, of course not!" Troy assured immediately, remembering Gabriella's words earlier about getting along with the Evans twins. He figured Ryan thinking he was homophobic would not be the best way to start that friendship. "Stuff like that doesn't bother me! Not at all!" Troy shook his head for good measure._

_"_Really?_" Ryan asked as he slowly turned to look at Troy, a small smile on his face._

_"Yeah!" Troy nodded quickly, and then suddenly froze as he realized what his words suggested. "Not that I'm—! What I mean is—!"_

_Ryan held up a hand, chuckling. "Forget it Troy. Let's just go over the steps."_

_"Yeah…" Troy nodded again, nervously. "Let's do that."_

_The blond boy grabbed a remote from the table and pressed a button. The music Kelsi had composed for the number they'd been working on earlier suddenly began playing through the speakers._

_"That's so cool!" Troy laughed and walked over towards the stereo. "The CD player's remote-controlled?"_

_"Yup." Ryan replied, picking up his script from the chair and flipping through the pages. Though his eyes were examining the back of Troy a little too closely for Troy's comfort._

_"Um…" Troy tried to ignore Ryan's stare and focused on the stereo in front of him. "So, uh, the music…is this Kelsi playing?"_

_"Some of it." Ryan explained, still watching Troy as he made his way over to close the door. "The piano's her anyway. Everything else is people from Band and Orchestra I think. She wrote all the parts though."_

_"Wow," Troy tried to keep the conversation going as his heart sped up. He was really nervous, and he couldn't figure out exactly why. Ryan staring at him was making him uncomfortable, but something else was making him feel off too. "Kelsi's uh, really talented."_

_"I guess." Ryan shrugged as he locked the door to the room. "She's definitely dedicated, that's for sure."_

_Troy spun around when he heard the lock. "Did you just lock the door?"_

_Ryan looked at him, face in perfected confusion. "So no one would walk in on us rehearsing…" The blond explained innocently. "It always annoys me and Sharpay when people interrupt us…unless you'd rather the door be unlocked?"_

_Troy suddenly felt like saying 'yes' would sound like he didn't trust Ryan—which would sound homophobic—which would be possibly ruining their possible friendship._

_"No, no it's okay." Troy shook his head then nodded; suddenly feeling like the room was really hot. But those words were just asking to be twisted._

_"Shall we begin?" Ryan dropped his script open to the correct page on the ground, and walked over to Troy arms spread._

_"Yes! I mean yeah." Troy answered too quickly._

_"Alright then." Ryan giggled, and Troy hated himself for noticing the difference in the sound and red shade of his tongue from Gabriella's. Ryan stepped closer to Troy, enough so that the taller basketball player could feel his breath with each word Ryan spoke. "So, which one of us do you want to take the girl's part?"_

_There was no right answer to that question._

_"Whatever you want." Troy looked away from Ryan's eyes as he stepped back slightly to increase the space between them without looking like he was._

_This was different from getting ready to dance with Gabriella. With her, Troy had been worried about messing up the choreography and then looking like a fool in front of her. With Ryan, he couldn't even think of the steps he was supposed to do—he could only think about how different Ryan's body looked compared to Gabriella's. The fact that the top two buttons of Ryan's shirt were undone, giving him a glimpse of the pale flat chest beneath, was one pronounced difference. Ryan's short hair under the black hat was also greatly different than the soft black curled hair he was used to seeing on Gabriella—and also drew his attention to Ryan's slightly curved neck. Why was it bothering him so much anyway? Comparing the two of them was doing weird things to his head…_

_"I guess that means I'm taking the girl's part then." Ryan grabbed the remote from the table again to restart the song. "Ready to dance?"_

_"Sure."Wanting to get the session over as quickly as possible, Troy grabbed Ryan by the waist and pulled him into the starting position Ms. Darbus had drilled into his head._

_Immediately he noticed how much firmer Ryan's waist was than Gabriella's. She was so much softer than the boy's—something that made Troy curious as to what else was different (aside from the obvious parts he knew each of them did or didn't have). As Ryan counted out the beats and steps for Troy, the playmaker tried hard to follow and clear his head of the twisted thoughts that _must_ only be entering his head from the teasing Ryan gave him earlier _

_Troy was incredibly stiff in his movements at first—not making one movement that wasn't specifically choreographed by Ms. Darbus earlier, as well as keeping Ryan as distant from his body as the dance would allow. Eventually, Ryan then began to start taking over the lead, pushing and pulling the Wildcat to where he needed to be and making it look more natural (even if that did mean an arm flew out or an elbow bent that wasn't scripted). _

_"Relax Troy, don't be so nervous. Just pretend I'm Gabriella." Ryan's voice muttered close to Troy's ear._

_The little encouragement was all that the brunet needed to completely concede against fighting away the twisted thoughts in his head. He gave in. He tried to ignore the silky feel of Ryan's greenish-blue ("teal" Troy vaguely recalled Ryan correcting Darbus earlier) shirt, the puffs of warm air alerting him to how close the pink mouth was to his neck, but he couldn't. He tried to ignore how much easier it was to dance with the boy even when he wasn't focusing as hard on the routine but failed. And he really tried hard not to notice how Ryan seemed to get closer and closer to him. He was getting too comfortable. Ryan wasn't Gabriella—had his mind not made that abundantly clear already? So why was his body letting him relax as if it was her? He had to stop that._

_"Wrong way." Ryan whispered in Troy's ear._

_"Oh, sorry." Troy stepped back and tried to correct himself by rearranging his feet, but instead ended up tripping Ryan accidentally; causing the blond to fall onto a pile of costumes on the floor._

_"Wow, when you screw up, you _really_ screw up." Ryan laughed from the floor, though visibly annoyed at being tripped. His black hat had fallen off so his messy blond hair was visible again. His teal shirt was pushed up slightly, revealing a pale slip of Ryan's stomach—all forcing Troy to recall all __too__ clearly what Ryan had been doing when he walked in. "I think I fell on something…ow…"_

_"I'm sorry Ryan…here, let me help you up." Troy reached down to grab Ryan's hand, failing to notice the mischievous glint in Ryan's eye quick enough._

_Instead of pulling the blond up, Ryan unexpectedly tugged back on Troy's arm and forced the taller boy to fall on top of him. And yes, Ryan's body was definitely firmer than Gabriella's all over._

_"Thought so, that explains the nervousness." Ryan smirked at Troy's confused face._

_"What…?" Troy pushed himself up on his elbows, as if a clearer view of the boy's face would explain what he was talking about._

_Ryan's hand shot at the opportunity to cup the bulge in Troy's shorts as an answer. "If you wanted something, all you had to do was ask."_

_"No!" Troy immediately sat and stood up, taking a few steps back from the still-grinning Ryan—who didn't look like he was just kidding around this time. "No, no that's from before—with Gabriella and…"_

_"And you didn't lose it after seeing me and Alan?" Ryan crossed his arms behind to pillow his head. He was still smirking widely and was laid out very comfortably on the pile of clothes (the "falling on something" line apparently just a lie to guilt-trip Troy into helping him up) appearing almost as if he was lounging in a bean-bag chair. "Or did the dancing just heat you up again?"_

_"No! It's just—I mean—It wasn't—I…" Troy ran his hands through his dark brown hair as he racked his brain for a reasonable excuse. He couldn't think of any. But that was pathetic! He'd just been getting those same feelings for Gabriella not even half an hour ago! How could he be feeling for Ryan like that so quickly? He loved Gabriella, and he barely even knew Ryan. "I'm dating Gabriella you know!" _

_"So? I don't want to date you. Hell, I don't even like you. You probably piss me off more than anyone else in this whole friggin' school." Ryan explained plainly, stretching his arms out and twisting his body lazily. _

_"What…?" Troy tried to focus on Ryan's words as he stared mesmerized at the pale boy's waistline be revealed and then hidden with each turn of his body._

_Ryan pushed himself up off the floor. "I can't help it. After hearing Sharpay go on and on and on about how wonderful you are day in and day out." Ryan made his way slowly over to Troy with a predatory look on his face, much like those mountain lions Chad always compared Sharpay to. "'Troy's so athletic, Troy's so hot, Troy Bolton is so perfect!' Even after you auditioned and she dammed Gabriella to hell, God forbid anyone say one bad thing about Troy fucking Bolton." Ryan slammed a hand against the wall he'd backed Troy up against—just missing Troy's head._

_Troy was scared. He was scared and he wasn't. He was scared, but also incredibly calm at the same time. But more than anything else he was confused. Confused at what he was feeling, the way his body was acting, what Ryan was saying, and at the whole insane situation._

_"But, if you hate me so much, then why…?" Troy managed to ask._

_"I'd have to be out of my mind to pass up a chance to be fucked by the Great Troy Bolton." Ryan half-mocked the playmaker, before he pushed his lips harshly but skillfully against Troy's._

_Troy hated the fact that he enjoyed that one meaningless kiss more than any he'd shared with the girl he was in love with so many times before._

_"But—" Troy panted after they parted._

_"Out of breath already, Troy?" Ryan laughed. "You're still a virgin aren't you? Well, I'm honored to be your first."_

_Troy glared at the blond as he caught his breath. "I don't get it. How can you kiss someone you don't care about?"_

_"Oh please," Ryan answered quickly, rolling his eyes. "Sex has virtually nothing to do with love—and yes, that includes kissing. The whole world practically knows you love Gabriella, but I can guarantee you that I can make you feel a whole lot better than she could—the simple fact that guys know what guys like better than girls. Not to mention I'm a hell of a lot more experienced than your little Einsteinette, so I know what I'm talking about." Ryan tugged down the zipper of Troy's shorts, without a glance away from Troy's face. "What do you say?"_

_"But why would you even want to?" Troy pressed._

_"I have my reasons." Ryan brushed aside the question. "Now, do you want to or not?"_

_Then, Ryan did _something_ with his hand that made Troy want to scream. "Oh my god, Ryan!"_

_The blond smirked triumphantly. "It'll just be for fun. And I promise—the very second you miraculously realize you're absolutely completely straight, the second it doesn't feel good anymore I'll stop." Ryan kissed up Troy's neck to his ear. "The moment you think Gabriella could do better, you can walk out that door no strings attached."_

That moment still hadn't arrived yet.

* * *

Next and last chapter will be up as soon as I can finish re-typing it! Please review so I can improve! 


	3. Explanations: Part 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own HSM...

_Italics in beginning are flashback_.

**Linebreaks** after the first two and last one are for change of setting.

Slightly relieved that this is finished now...I was depressing myself while writing it! But the ending isn't as tragic as I was originally going to make it because my sister was horrified when she found out how dark it was...definately, definately going to write something a bit lighter now--with Ryan being much kinder or at least nicer to Troy. Most likely Chyan, since they premiered the "I Don't Dance" music video which was AWESOME!! I LOVE arrogant Ryan...

By the way, I got about a hundred hits...but only two reviews...I'm not going to get all upset and say that everyone must review, but I would really like for people to just say what they're thinking! I know it's dark and depressing, but reviews are still appriciated. But thanks to everyone who did review, put it on their favorites/alert list! It does make me feel appriciated.

* * *

**Explanations**

By: StillThereForMe

Chapter 3/3

* * *

_The blond smirked triumphantly. "It'll just be for fun. And I promise—the very second you miraculously realize you're absolutely completely straight, the second it doesn't feel good anymore I'll stop." Ryan kissed up Troy's neck to his ear. "The moment you think Gabriella could do better, you can walk out that door no strings attached."_

That moment still hadn't arrived yet.

A week before the premiere of Twinkle Town, and Troy still couldn't even bring himself to put his shirt back on, much less walk out that door. He couldn't even walk _over_ to that door.

"What's wrong with me?" Troy mumbled to himself.

"Hm? Problem, Troy?" Ryan asked from his black chair, feet now crossed at the ankle on top of the desk as he flipped through the script.

"Why do I keep coming back here?" Troy asked pathetically, twisting his shirt in his hands and feeling completely defeated—like an addict that realized they just can't stop using. "I always feel horrible after, but I keep coming back. I feel guilty looking at Gabriella and everyone, but I still can't even leave this stupid room knowing that. Why can't I just leave?"

"Because you're a fucking hypocrite." Ryan answered plainly, still focused on the script in his hands.

Troy turned around to stare at the Drama King, not excepting to receive such a blunt answer—or any answer really, he'd been thinking aloud. "What?"

Ryan looked up at the brown haired boy, and tossed the script back onto the desk. "You're a hypocrite. You're supposedly this great team leader, emperor of this whole damn school, yet you can't make one single decision unless you've got someone guiding you by the hand, telling you it's the right one. You're head over heels in love with Gabriella, ye you come in here after practically every rehearsal to fuck me. You tell everyone else to be themselves and not care what anybody else thinks, to chase their wildest dreams down into the sky, but the truth is you have no fucking clue who you are or what you want, do you?"

Troy sunk down to his knees, suddenly feeling too tired and dizzy to stand. He hadn't thought Ryan loved him or anything, but he still couldn't believe Ryan could insult him like that so easily. He didn't totally believe Ryan when he said sex was completely unrelated to love—he'd assumed it had in some weird way brought them to at least friends with benefits or something. But Troy didn't ever remember being criticized so harshly before, much less by a friend. And he couldn't think of any defense for himself against what Ryan said. That probably wasn't a good sign. He was just getting more and more confused.

"If you think I'm that horrible, than why the hell did you start this whole damn thing with me? What the hell are you getting out of this if you can "replace" me so easily?" Troy demanded, almost feeling pathetically like crying but he was so confused over everything. He hadn't cried since he was twelve, when his dog died.

When did he become this mixed up? Was he that hormonal a teenager that he's just really sleeping with whoever was offering? Oh god…what the hell was going to happen if Gabriella found out? Or Chad? Or his dad! Why hadn't he thought of all of this before? What was so fucking wrong with him to let it get this far?

Ryan stood up from the black chair, grabbing Troy's attention out of his downward spiral of thoughts. The blond had a sickly sweet smile on his face that Troy could swear he must've taken from Sharpay's face. Ryan pulled his shirt over his head slowly and dropped it on the ground behind him. Troy hated how even when he felt like crap he could still find Ryan's body arousing. The feeling made him want to stab his own eyes out. Ryan held open his arms as he looked down at the self-loathing playmaker.

"Troy Bolton, welcome to my revenge." Ryan announced triumphantly smiling.

If it hadn't been for the fact that Ryan's eyes were dead serious, Troy would've probably found the line funny. Yet the with the condescending grin and the icy blue gazed at him, Troy could only stare for a moment. Not speak, not breathe—just stare. He wasn't even sure his blood was moving through his veins. The universe had just been ripped out from under him. All this time he'd been feeling guilty, he knew he had no one to blame but himself. The fact that he could barely bring himself to look at Gabriella and his friends now and not think of what he was hiding from them was karmatic guilt for making that secret exist. That he deserved not being able to sleep some nights because he was the one walking back to that dressing room for "practice." Gabriella's innocent face smiling at him was breaking his heart because he loved her but couldn't control his body around Ryan—all this time, he had not once even thought that Ryan was at fault. He thought this all was just something that had happened, and Troy was the only person dragging it out so he was the only one to blame for all of it. But now…someone had actually wanted him to feel like this? Ryan was happy at how confused he was, had planned on it?

"What?" Troy wasn't even sure he spoke—he may have just mouthed the word, he still wasn't breathing.

"My revenge Troy." Ryan continued as he strutted over and squatted down to eye-level with the basketball star. "The reason I could stand to have your dick pounding in me again and again without getting sick. For _this_ moment, right now. You have no idea how long I've been looking forward to finally getting to watch this beautiful breakdown of yours. It's been so overdue."

"I don't get it…" Troy felt like his mind had just stopped working, like Ryan was speaking a different language. "Revenge? For what…? I don't…"

"Of _course_, Goldenboy wouldn't know what he was guilty of! If he did, it'd be that much easier to deal with Mr. _Perfect_. He wouldn't be _modest_ or a _good guy_ if he knew what a horrible person he was being, now would he?" Ryan spat mockingly, before his face turned darkly serious and voice lowered to an almost growl. "Newsflash Bolton, my body isn't the only thing of mine you haven't been able to keep your paws off of. You stole my part, my sister, my whole fucking world has become all about the Wonderful Troy motherfucking Bolton! And I'm sick, and tired of it. I'm sick of _everyone_ worshiping the ground you walk on. I've had it up to here with you being the supreme _god _of this whole damn school. You really have done _nothing_ to deserve it! So you're some sort of basketball prodigy—whoop-de-friggin-doo! Who _cares_? You're not smart, you're not that talented in anything else, so why does everyone love you so god damn much? Why do people fawn all over you when you do the littlest thing? Why do you get to just crush and ruin everyone else's lives because you want to try something new? Why does everyone just bend over backwards to suit your latest whim—regardless of those years and years of hard work _other people_ have dedicated before? Everything just gets handed to you! Who cares of where it's coming from! I just can't stand it anymore. I want everything you took from me back—I want my main role back, I want my sister back, I want my UN-Troy Bolton infested world back! But I can't have that, now can I? Ms. Darbus already casted your talentless ass for lead, my sister's still fucking infatuated with you though I can't for the _life_ of me understand _why_, and you aren't leaving this world anytime soon are you? So, before I went fucking crazy, I decided to do something about it and even the score by taking something from you."

"What?" Troy breathed shakily.

Ryan moved closer to the tanned boy, smiling again. "That's what I wondered about for a while too. There isn't much I can do to you without Sharpay noticing and hating me for it—and doing something to Gabriella would just push you closer to her and then I'd _never_ be able to take my sister back. Then it just came to me what the perfect payback would be. If the world can't tell what a pathetic loser you are, then the _least_ I could do was let you see that. Let you know how annoying it is to be constantly surrounded by _you_ all the time. You stole my world, so now because of me, your world's gonna fall apart." Ryan moved to nibble on Troy's ear again.

Troy laughed bitterly. "So, what? You're stealing my sanity?"

"If I'm lucky." Ryan laughed dryly. "No, I was just aiming to take away that sense of entitlement you seem to live by. Take away that perfect little world of yours. Though if you want to go crazy, by all means, feel free." Ryan moved to place hot kisses and small bites on the side of the boy's neck.

Troy gave a harsh short laugh before he brutally shoved Ryan onto the floor—hard enough to hear the back of Ryan's head hit against the wood beneath the carpet that covered the room. He held there by the shoulders, resisting the strong urge he had to grab the blond's neck or rip off his pants.

"Not **one ** of those things I did to you on purpose!" Troy shouted angrily at the paler boy, whose eyes were still squinted in pain from the throbbing on the back of his head. "How could you make me do all these things as _payback_? You know I would _never_—!"

"I didn't force you to do a goddamn thing Bolton." Ryan spat back, as calm as ever. "Everything you did you did of your own free will. You fucked me because you wanted to. You cheated on Gabriella because you thought you could get away with it. The only thing you could possibly blame me for is not stopping you—which would just prove my whole fucking point! You just feel entitled to get everything you want; you need someone to actually tell you when you shouldn't."

"No! I…that's not—shut up!" Troy yelled, confused again and shut his eyes. The more Ryan spoke, the more his words made sense…and the worse Troy felt about himself.

"You're crying." Ryan stated plainly, moving a hand up to wipe away the other's tears apathetically. "You're like a little kid."

Troy grabbed Ryan's wrist and held it above the blond boy's head as he glared. "Stop talking!" He felt like a child.

"You know how to shut me up." Ryan grinned conceitedly. "Just like you know that you can still leave this room, and even after all this supposed guilt you're feeling, you're just ignoring that fact."

"If you hate me that much, then why the hell would you still want to sleep with me if this was the big finale for your revenge?" Troy asked stalling, face feeling hot and wet and he hated it.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "You think way too fucking much, but you're also really stupid." Ryan pushed Troy off of him and stood. He stared down at the playmaker lying on the ground. "Playing prude now would be letting you off easy. I'd be making your decision for you, the one you obviously still don't want to think about. But I'm not going to do that. So, what's it going to be Troy? I'm haven't told anyone what's been going on in here, and I don't plan on doing it. It's much more fun to watch you squirm. So, now you know why I'm doing all of this, what's your move? Do you want to stop all this and run off to your pretty Eisteinette and pretend you're still Mr. Perfect with all your friends and fawning fans? Or I guess you could tell them, which would be interesting to see how they'd react to what you've been doing. Especially your dad."

"What's my other option?" Troy asked mumbling as he weakly pushed himself into a sitting position.

"We could keep having the fun we're having in here." Ryan answered casually.

"But that doesn't change anything!" Troy protested and stood up.

"Nope, but it's much more enjoyable, right? Plus, you don't have to think or decide anything, which I know is something that you love." Ryan explained as he approached the playmaker.

"I love Gabriella."

"I know."

"I don't want to hurt her."

"I know."

"I should leave."

"Probably." Ryan nodded, gently pushed the basketball star against the wall and kissed him despite the tears still rolling down the taller boy's face.

"So why the fuck am I staying?" Troy whispered as he rubbed his hands down the side of the boy kissing him.

"Like I said, you're a hypocrite."

"I hate you." Troy kissed the blond boy back deeply, finally giving up.

"I'm honored." Ryan grinned as he shoved a skilled hand down the other boy's boxers. "And the feeling's mutual."

* * *

Troy arrived an hour late for his dinner date at Gabriella's house. His clothes were a mess and his eyes were blotchy and red. Gabriella was annoyed as she answered the door but face immediately changed to worry when she saw the state her boyfriend was in. 

"Troy, what happened?" The dark haired girl quickly asked as she ushered him into the house and onto one of the couches in her living room. "I tried to call you a bunch of times, but you weren't picking up. And what happened to your clothes? You look horrible, are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry." Troy whispered as he stared at the ground, unable to meet the girl's face.

"Troy, it's okay. We can heat up the leftovers or something later," Gabriella explained placing an arm around the boy's shoulders, waving her mom away with a free hand for privacy which her mother gave by returning to the kitchen. "Right now I'm more worried about you. What kept you? Is everything okay?"

Troy shook his head and then rested it in his hands. "I'm so, so sorry Gabriella." He repeated as a mumble, face getting hot as he felt the tears from earlier returning.

"Troy, is this about the dinner?" Gabriella pushed, leaning over to try and look him in the eye. "What's wrong? Is it your dad?"

"No." Troy shook his head, and started whimpering, trying hard to fight back the urge to cry.

"Troy! Troy, what's wrong? Tell me what happened so I can help!" Gabriella rubbed his back, starting to slightly panic. She had never seen her boyfriend like this. Recalling where he had gone after rehearsal, she then asked "you were going over lines with Ryan, right?" She felt Troy's body suddenly froze and guessed she must be close. "Did you guys have a fight?"

Troy slowly turned his head to look at her, and Gabriella's heart broke at how broken and hopeless he looked. Then he suddenly shot out an arm and pulled her close to him. He held her tightly and rested his head on her shoulder and finally let go sobbing into her chest.

"I'm really really sorry Gabriella…" Troy choked out. "Please forgive me."

"Forgive what Troy? Troy, what happened?" Gabriella worriedly rubbed his back, holding him awkwardly over her lap, at a loss for what to do.

Troy's arms around her suddenly grasped her closer, as if she were his lifeline and letting go would kill him. "I love you Gabriella. You have to understand that. I love you. I really do, I love you Gabriella."

"I do know. I love you too, Troy, but what's wrong? Talk to me." Gabriella pleaded, starting to feel like crying herself. It was as if Troy couldn't hear her. "Please, tell me what's going on."

"I love you Gabriella, please forgive me." Troy whispered over and over again like a prayer. "I couldn't help it. I didn't want to. I don't know what's wrong with me…But I really do love you. God I love you so much Gabriella. Please don't leave me. I love you."

"Troy…" Gabriella breathed, running a hand through her crying boyfriend's hair. "…what did you do?"

"I love you." Troy cried, everything else he mumbled unintelligible.

"I love you too, Troy." Gabriella kissed the top of his head. "What happened to you…?"

* * *

"Ryan, do you have _any_ idea how late you are?" Sharpay interrogated immediately when her brother walked into their rehearsal room. "I was expecting you _hours_ ago to rehearse! What in the world took you so long?" 

"I'm sorry." Ryan said with a smile that confused his sister. He walked to hug her from behind and with a kiss to her cheek, presented her with a small box in pink wrapping paper in one of his hands. "I stopped by to pick something up for you."

"You got me a gift!" Sharpay exclaimed excited. "Oh! What did you get me? What is it?"

"Open it and see." Ryan smiled, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Let go of my waist so I can move and I will!" Sharpay teased her brother, wriggling out of his hug.

"Okay," Ryan put his hands up in surrender and followed her slowly as she went over to the table in the corner of the room.

Ryan watched from a few steps away as she excitedly tore of the fancy pink wrapper. Her eyes wide in anticipation and her smile grew when she saw the elaborate Tiffany's box beneath the paper. He couldn't contain the grin on his own face, knowing she was going to be extremely happy when she saw what he got her.

"The earrings!! I've been wanting these for FOREVER! Oh my god I can't believe you got them!" The blond girl shrieked in glee and ran over to jump into her brother's arms, giving him a nearly-strangling hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!! Thank you soooo much!"

Ryan laughed and spun her around once before setting her back down. "You are more than welcome. I had hoped you'd like them. I thought they'd match that blue dress you got a week ago—with the rhinestones?" Ryan place his hands on her shoulders, looking at the box from over her shoulder.

"OH! These would go _perfectly_ with that! Okay, I am so wearing that for the dance now! I am going to look _amazing_!" Sharpay giggled and smiled widely looking at the small box. After a moment or two, her excitement died down a bit and she turned to look at her brother. "Not that I'm not _thrilled_ with the gift—which believe me I am _thrilled_—why'd you get these for me?" Her face suddenly turned serious. "Don't you dare think this excuses you being late for our rehearsal, because you are still in trouble for that! Beautiful earrings do not excuse you being three hours late for our practice without even a call!"

"I know, I know," Ryan stepped back and shoved his hands in his pockets, still with a smile on his face. "I only went to get those about an hour ago, and it's just because I wanted to get you something. I felt like seeing you smile because I wanted to—and maybe to make you a _little_ less angry when I came back so late. But I'll stay up rehearsing all night with you if you want me to. I'll take whatever punishment you give. I just wanted to make you happy."

Sharpay giggled as she set the box down on the table. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked innocently.

"It's just that Gabriella called before." Sharpay mentioned slowly, picking up the wrapping paper and crumbling it all into one ball.

"She did?"

"Yeah, she said Troy showed up late for their dinner date, and he was really upset." Sharpay continued as she walked over to the trash bin with the wrapping paper, watching Ryan in the corner of her eye.

"Really? Why was he so upset?" Ryan looked curiously at his sister.

Sharpay turned around fully to face her brother. "Do you know why?" Ryan shrugged, and Sharpay stared her brother in the eye for a moment, not saying anything. She then looked away and walked back towards the table and her earrings. "He wouldn't tell her. Gabriella thought that maybe you two had gotten into a fight or something."

"Well yeah, we had a little argument but I didn't think he'd be that upset over it." Ryan shrugged the hidden accusation off. "He really needs a lot of help with his acting ability—and he hasn't improved his dancing that much either."

"Careful Ryan, your envy is showing."

Ryan turned to stare at her, mouth dropped, before moving to trap her against the table with his arms. "Would you rather be practicing here with _Troy Bolton_ instead of me?"

Sharpay pretending to think for a minute. "Well, he _is_ The Troy Bolton you know…"

Ryan's face fell. "Sharpay…"

The blond girl playfully hit his arm. "I'm just kidding, Ryan. Nobody, not even _Troy Bolton_, could replace you." She smiled at her brother.

"You promise?" Ryan asked seriously.

"Yes, I_ promise_ Ryan." Sharpay exaggerated her answer with a grin.

Ryan smiled widely with relief and pulled his sister into a hug. "Thanks Shar…I love you."

Sharpay giggled. "I love you too Ryan. Now what's all this about?" She pushed herself back a little and looked up to his face.

"What's what?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Why are you getting so sentimental all of a sudden?" She asked suspiciously.

"Is there something wrong with feeling sentimental?" Ryan feigned being hurt.

Sharpay laughed. "Fine! Keep your secrets!"

"I will." Ryan smiled victoriously. "Want to start rehearsing?"

"Since you're_ three hours late_, I'd think we'd better!" Sharpay threw her hands up in the air heading over to the sound system. "We can't afford to get lazy now that we have actual competition! We can't let Troy and Gabriella beat us out at the next auditions!"

"Oh, I don't think that will be a problem." Ryan mumbled to himself with the smirk.

* * *

And that's it! Thanks for reading, and I'd really appriciate it if you'd review! I'm going to go write something happier now... 


End file.
